The Kingdom of Camelot During The Grey Dynasty
Throughout history, Camelot has always been a quaint little castle in the north of Kandarin, with Kings and Queens of Ardougne typically appointing a vassal to rule the vast open lands of northern Kandarin on their behalf from Camelot. Other times, Camelot has been an independant state ruled by a king, but it was a small, feeble nation with no sway in Kandarin, nor the world. However, things would not always remain so. The dawn of the Sixth Age saw the Grey family seize control of Camelot and the surrounding landscape. Nothing more than just a castle and a handful of villages. But it was when Reynard Grey, the 2nd King of Camelot during the Grey Era, stepped down from the throne, and a boy of just sixteen years of age stepped up to the throne. This boy was Sennis Grey. And he would mould Camelot into something never seen before. A History of Sixth Age Camelot The Ascension This tale of Kings and Kingdoms begins back on the day when Reynard Grey left his throne and his kingdom to his sixteen year old, motherless boy. Sennis. A handsome lad, he was never viewed as ... Kingly material. With anxiety that racked his speech and confidence, no one ever saw Sennis worthy of being more than a prince, and some detested the fact he held the title of Crown Prince, as opposed to his brother, Ottican. Sennis' coronation was held in private, conducted by a very old priest of Saradomin - even though Sennis had certain reservations about Saradomin. The Deity of Order struck him as ... unpure. Incomplete, perhaps. Either way, Sennis found himself on the path of Saradominist beliefs, but believed it needed to be more righteous. Only a few nobles attended Sennis' coronation, simply because was what all Camelot was. 'A few nobles', and a boy king. Regardless of the factors weighing him down, Sennis took his father's place as the King of Camelot. While Sennis may not have been the most fantastic speaker at the time, he did have nice organizational skills, and having being bred and born in a Castle, was versed enough in the games of politics. Since Camelot was an the only Argrevian state in Kandarin, the threat of some larger nation such as Ardougne or Yanille colonizing them was constant. His first order of business was to ressurect the Knight Order of the Round Table - the previous generation of Knights had all grown old or been slain. Sennis' appointed Sir Richard the Bull - one of the few remaining Knights - as Champion of the Knights. He also appointed Joseph La Roche as his personal steward, and Dame Maegan, Sir Vey and Sir Arken as new Knights of the Round Table. Uneasy Starts Camelot was a small nation. A land rich with natural resources, but with a population too unskilled or few to harvest them proportionately. Seers' Village - famous for the region's trademark maple syrup - made up most of Camelot's population along with Catherby, which was a sizable fishing down. Sennis didn't like seeing his people living so ... basically. And the worst part was, the Camelite citizens were perfectly happy. They didn't know there was a better side to life other than working ten hours a day with two bowls of soup to keep them full. It - it pained Sennis. It pained him to know that he had all the foods in the world, but they had bread and soup. He promised to change it. But there was a lot of other things to change, first. Sennis was faced with a grave issue come the first winter of his reign of King, and he had only ascended during the summer. As the cold arrived, the North began plagued with snow, and the Fremenniks of the Northerlands would be short of food. It was a common thing at winter to have Fremenniks raid farms in the northern reaches of Camelot, to slaughter animals and farmers alike, and steal their food and gold. But - ... the Fremenniks had pillaged most isolated farmland and villages in the northern reaches of Camelot, and no one sought to live that far north with the threat of raids so high. Slowly by slowly, the Fremenniks were forced to come further south into Camelot on their quest to find food. Closer, and closer south, closer to the main regions of Camelot. Camelot's best soil was around Southbound Lake, and thus, many, many farms were built around the lake of northern Seerhaven. If the Fremennik discovered this farming paradise, surely they would bring over an army to conquer it all. Sennis couldn't afford to lose those farms, or the people who lived on them. Camelot's largest fighting force at the time was a volunteer militia, and they were poorly armed and equipped. The Knights were very skilled and deadly, but they were far too few to turn the tide of war. Issuing out a summons for as many militants as possible, Sennis sent Sir Vey and Dame Maegan north to Southbound Lake in attempt to delay the Fremenniks. In the snowy forestland - just north of Southbound Lake's many farms - Maegan and Vey clashed with the Fremenniks, desperate to turn them back before they discovered the plentiful farmland. The Fremenniks - under Eirkir - numbered at ten altogether, while the Knights were just two. Despite all their skill, all Vey and Maegan could hope to do was to defend and ward off the Fremenniks in time for the militia. Just in the nick of time, the sound of the Seerhaven Militia - around fifty men clad in iron chainmail and leather, pikes held in hands - came about. Although the Fremennik knew that they were stronger and better armed then the militia, they knew they couldn't hold out against fifty men. They fled. The only death on that day was that of a small farming family slightly north of the lake - a farm the Fremenniks had managed to pillage. But those deaths were enough to weigh Sennis' conscious with guilt. This - this couldn't go on, the Fremenniks had barely missed Southbound Lake, and the chances of a narrow victory like that were slim. Something had to change. The Coming of Red Company As Sennis remained within the walls of Camelot Castle, racking his brains for a way to fix the nation and defend it with the Fremennik brutes, the answer came to him. The answer arrived at the gates of Camelot Castle on a cold evening, two weeks before Christmas. The answer came in the form of a man named Thessaly Grimdark, a proud man with an ambition to lead an army. Sennis was grateful for any aid - anything to repel the Fremenniks before it was too late - although, being a complete stranger, Sennis didn't expect much from Thessaly, although he would certainly appreciate his efforts. He gave permission for Thessaly to recruit men to become soldiers in Catherby and Seerhaven and he donated a small amount of gold - against his better judgement - so that Thessaly could equip these soldiers. Sennis promised great rewards if Thessaly could fight back the northern menace that was the Raiders. There were reports of skirmishes all across the northern reaches of Camelot - Sennis had deployed nearly all the militia there, around 150 men, and they were still not faring well. Men were being slaughtered and the Fremenniks made prolonged stays in the kingdom by buring down some of the valueble maple forestland to sustain themselves. The situation was dire. Just when the Fremenniks were pushing towards Southbound Lake now - around sixty to seventy raiders, with raiding parties having combined to combat the militia - Thessaly stayed true to his word. Men, clad in proper steel and iron armour charged the Fremenniks - around sixty men, Thessaly had gained - and they all wore light armour meshed in with the steel and iron; mobile and defensive. Thessaly had ordered each and every one of the soldiers to wear a red cloak. A brief and bloody battle occured. The militia made a fine distraction against the Fremennik Raiders, while the soldiers attacked the preoccupied Fremenniks alongside the Knights. It soon became clear to the Fremenniks that these soldiers were much better than the militia, and as their fellow raiders were quickly killed, the northerners retreated. Thessaly wasn't the kind to allow the disease to retreat and let it fester - he pursued, and killed as many raiders as he could. Camelot had triumphed again - although it wasn't so narrow this time. Thessaly returned to Camelot, welcomed as a hero. Sennis offered him a seat on his Table, and the opportunity to lead Camelot's national army. Thessaly accepted, and told him it would be called the Red Company, because of their red cloaks. Thessaly's army efforts were supported by the government's budget now, and Thessaly - or Major Grimdark - set at work at building up the Red Company to become a true army. He began sourcing ore from the small mining town of Vaterra by the old Dwarven Coal Trucks and began to build better armour and weapons for soldiers. He ordered many bows from the lumber yards of McGrubor's Woods, and arrow production was increased tenfold. And of course, he recieved many, many, red capes. The Red Company estate was built near Southbound Lake, north of Seerhaven, to ensure the Fremenniks had gone for the rest of winter. The Razing of Catherby Things had seemingly began to pick up for Sennis and his Kingdom. As winter passed as the Kingdom celebrated the holiday season, there was little trace of Fremennik for the rest of winter. As a precaution, Sennis entrusted Sir Vey with fifty soldiers. Sir Vey travelled the bridging point that seperated Camelot and the Fremennik Province, where they set up camp, in hope of knowing about any attempted raids. Meanwhile, further south, Thessaly was building more of the Red Company up at Southbound Lake, and Sennis was turning his eye to the nations economy. He felt that they needed more lumber, to build ships and the like, and he arranged for lumber yards to be built south of Seerhaven, so that the region could produce even more wood. During this time, he also appointed Isla Grey as the Archmage of Camelot. As the lumber yards were built, a town sprung up around it - it became known as Callay, and consisted of many workers in the newly-boosted lumber industry in Camelot. Many of Callay's citizens were also involved in the maple syrup trade. Sennis found it interesting how a town had managed to spring up so fast, and sought to try it again. He began placing more investments into small farming towns like Talwinn. However, as things were getting better for Camelot, disaster struck. Catherby, a humble fishing village where foreign ships docked to trade. It was a large provider to the Camelot economy because it was the only port in the Kingdom, but it was vulnerable. The Red Company had yet to set it's eyes on the fishing town's protection, and it was oh so vulnerable. This vulnerability was taken advantage of. A goblin horde, known as the Chosen Battalion, assaulted the town of Catherby, with the intent to plunder and burn it to the ground. There were very few Red Company soldiers in the area, and they were forced to retreat under Thessaly's orders, overwhelmed by the goblin horde. Catherby was plunder, pillaged, and razed. To make matters worse, the goblins boarded some of Camelot's trading ships in the harbour. Threatening to kill the crew, they told them to sail south. In fear of their lives, they did indeed sail. By the time word had reached Sennis, it was far too late. He arrived at Catherby, only to find the place smouldering and dozens dead. Thessasly vowed to Sennis that he would fix this, and so, they decided - Sennis would repair Catherby while Thessaly pursued the Chosen Battalion. Sennis ordered for Catherby to be cleared of rubble and debris, while the survivors were moved to a small camp along the Camelot - Catherby road - in poor conditions, but it was the best they could do. Meanwhile, the Red Company fixed it's eyes on revenge. March of Argrevia Thessaly went to the Argrevian Emperor, Godric Grey, to request troops to attack Karamja and defeat the goblin horde that had taken shelter there with Camelot goods and ships, not to mention having taken many lives at Catherby. Godric granted Thessaly's wishes, but not quite as expected; Godric placed Field Marshall Aegidius Blackwood in charge of the operation against Karamja, undermining Thessaly's authority, and commanded all Argrevian troops to prepare to attack Karamja and defeat the goblin horde. Thessaly returned to Camelot quite irritated, but Sennis assured him it was all in the name of justice. That was a growing theme with Sennis - ... justice. Meanwhile, repairations for Catherby had begun. Aid had graciously been recieved from the City-State of Ardougne, and the port was slowly being reconstructed, by little pits being added, like a new guard station, and a watchtower, and a small wall around the port town. The coming weeks were dedicated in preparation for the attack on Karamja. Using the increased wood supplies from Callay and McGrubor's, a few more ships had been added to the ships in Camelot - they now had enough ships to call themselves a navy. Sennis appointed Alavan Hayth as acting-admiral for the time being, until a proper Admiral could be appointed. Hayth was previously a pirate hunter in the southern seas, and had a hefty amount of experience in naval combat, and new the Karamjan waters well. He was given a galleon named the Red Star to lead the Camelite fleet. After a month since Thessaly had went to Godric, Ardougne troops arrived in Camelot under the orders of Field Marshal Aegidius. Together, the Red Company and Ardougne troops sailed for Karamja. Sennis sent as many Knights of the Round Table as he could spare, too, but of course - not the militia, which was becoming less and less used, much to the public's satisfaction. A week on the water saw them approach Karamja's golden shores and humid jungles. Swiftly disembarking, Aegidius and Thessaly began preparations. The Red Company was very lightly equipped because of the jungle heat, and it was clear that some of the soldiers from other nations had worn too much, and would inevitably suffer from the heat. Once on Karamja, they met with the other Argrevian troops from Asgarnia - White Knights and Temple Knights. An impressive invasion force, they were ready to kill some Bandosians. Traversing the jungle for several hours, at sunset, scouts reported that there was a large horde in an abadoned village nearby. They had cornered the horde, and they were ready to fight. Thessaly positioned archers around the hills while the rest of the allied forces formed a frontline, beckoning the goblins on. The Knights snuck around the back of the horde, and sprung out at them when the archers fired and the main force advanced. It was a close battle. Many of the casualties were dealt to the Asgarnian forces, but Camelot and Ardougne endured and managed to slay most of the horde. It was certainly an experience, considering things like trolls and cyclops were aiding in the horde against the Argrevian army. But nevertheless, they triumphed as night fell on Karamja. In the hot jungle, they set up a camp not far from the abandoned village, and began to treat the wounded, and prepare shrouds for the dead, so that they could be transported back home for burial. However, Thessaly and the Red Company were not nearly done with Karamja. Before the Red Company set sail, Sennis met with Thessaly. The boy King had a sudden idea that he thought might repair the Camelot economy and make it soar like a truly powerful Kingdom. Sennis wanted to build a colony. When the other forces began to return home, Thessaly and the Red Company secured a stretch of land by the Brimhaven peninsula. Having recovered the stolen ships with the crew intact from the goblins, they began to plan out how they would lay out the colonial port. A Game of Economics With the colony underway, Sennis turned his eyes to the future. It the colony was successful, there would be a lot of wealth, and the more wealthier Camelot became, the larger they would grow - but they might also become a target. As usual, Sennis put the wellbeing of his citizens first; west of Keep la Faye, he issued for a mass digging to begin. And so, they formed a quarry, cutting stone from the ground, and storing it so that it could be built into castles, fortresses and walls later on. Catherby was nearly rebuilt, but things had taken an unexpected turn; the refugees camped on the Camelot Road had began to build houses, and actually managed to make money by trading with merchants who passed along the reasonably busy road. As Catherby was rebuilt, and people began to move back into it, many stayed in this new town on the Camelot road, where small-scale trading was plentiful amongst wagon and cart merchants. This town grew to become a trading hub for merchants - it became known as Valladicia, and would expand to be one of the fastest growing towns in Camelot. Within two years, it would be reknowned for it's vodka and alcohol distilleries. It was this period of time that continued to prove vastly advantageous - noble houses such as de Chastain, de Lorraine and the Pravens came to Camelot and were given titles such as Dukes, Counts and Barons, and from Tirannwn came the Telemmaite, an Elven family who offered their services to Camelot. They founded a new town, Hailawen, that produced flax and beeswax for Camelot's growing economy. Sennis' court became more complete, with the appointment of Admiral Behringer, Annabelle Aren, Duke Levito da'Angelo and Duke Arthfael Olivriar. Things were finally looking up for Camelot, and Sennis couldn't help but smile whenever he saw more gold pour into the coffers. Things were certainly looking up. Winter is Coming, and so are the Fremenniks A year had since passed since Sennis' had ascended the Throne of the Round Table, and Camelot had certainly been up to quite a lot since the boy king took the Throne. A proper army had been established, the Court of the Round Table heavily enhanced, the Knight Order of the Round Table revived, and a colony in the making, with new towns and villages popping up across the north Kandar region. But winter was drawing closer, and the last winter held some grim memories for Sennis. The snow was due to fall in Sinclair and the Fremennik Province soon, and Raiders were bound to come soon, this time they would come prepared, now that they knew that Camelot was fighting back. For the past two months, Sir Vey and his fifty soldiers had remained at the Fremennik border, and they were ready for home. But with the snow season soon to hit, Sennis couldn't afford to leave the northern border open to raiders. It was proposterous and cruel to keep men so far north during the winter - it would leave too many dead of frostbite. While thinking of a long-term solution, Sennis sent Sir Arken north with fifty different soldiers and equipment to survive to increasing cold. When they arrived, Sir Vey was glad to march his own men home and return to Camelot. Meanwhile, Thessaly had presented Sennis with the idea of building a fortress on the Fremennik border. They began drafting plans for this. With better tents, weapons and fur-lined armour, Sir Arken and his men were ready to endure the winter, and if they came, the Fremenniks. They had fires lit all day everyday to ward off the cold, and they were blessed by the late arrival of snow. There was no sign of Fremenniks for some weeks, but they did come, eventually. What was suspected to be a raiding party - although it could have been anything - of Fremenniks were approaching the rivers in the middle of the night, with snow falling lightly on the Camelot camp. As the Fremenniks stepped into the view of their fires to investigate who was camping, they were surprised to find the Camelites aiming bows at them. The Fremenniks claimed not to be raiders, and that the new Chieftain was to prevent raiding. Suspicous, Arken asked to see this Chieftain. The Fremenniks swiftly left to alert their Chieftain, but Arken suspected that they would never return, and if they did, it would be with a large army. But they did return - a man named Jarkar, newly named Chieftain of Relleka. He said he wished to see King Sennis and make a deal to prevent raidings. Arken, glad of some sort of diplomatic breakthrough, agreed to escort the willing Chieftain to Camelot. Instructing his men to stay at the border, Arken and Jarkar made the two day journey back to Camelot Castle on foot. Late at night when they arrived, sleepy-Sennis was quickly woken, and went down to meet with this Chieftain. They discussed how the Fremenniks were short of food in the winter and resorted to raiding to survive. Under the impression that Jarker thought this to be acceptable, Sennis found his temper for the first time in a meeting. He told Jarkar that he would have the Red Company attack Fremennik countryside if he did not appeal to reason. After an exchange of angered words, they eventually came to the agreement that Camelot would bestow some farmland upon the Fremenniks for a short amount of time so they could replenish their food stores. Jarker graciously agreed. There were no raids that winter. The Grimdark Affair Death of Thessaly The Falador Incident The Empire Dissolves Finishing Falador Assault on Ardougne The Price of Justice New Neighbours She's Not Just a Pretty Face The Kingsguard Affairs The Almost Red Wedding Revelations Territories. Noble Houses of Camelot. The Army of Camelot. Culture. Category:POC Category:Kandarin